Oppresive Darkness
by Trans
Summary: ShuuichixYouko I know this is a really wierd pairing. I wrote this short story at four in the morning when I was sick. My morbid mind sure can cook up some creepy ideas. Read and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters... well teqnecally its two characters in one body...but who cares.  
  
I backed up farther, blinking in utter confusion. How had I come to be here? The darkness around me seemed alive. It consumed my body with black withered fingers. I reached out, to feel anything, but the endless emptiness. Something to bring solidarity to the dark abyss that held me captive.  
  
The air was hot, and scolding, as I drew it into my lungs. It made me sputter, and gasp. Feeling slightly dizzy, I took a few steps back again. My mind raced to come up with some kind of explanation. Coming up with nothing, my heart began to race fearfully.  
  
Reacting to my worst fears the darkness altered itself. Still my surroundings were barely visible to my keen eyes. The darkness, like a thick haze, blanketed a rather large room. I stood in the middle. It seemed empty, but I could not see any of its walls. This left me still unsure of where this nightmare ever ended.  
  
Cold, icy liquid streamed down from ostensibly nonexistent sky. Shivering from the cold, my arms wrapped around myself. My drenched clothes clung to my legs, and chest. I looked down, and strained to see the faint outlines of my pale hands. Then I saw that the rain was not clear. It was of the impure, black, and evil. I tried furtively to wipe the dirty thing from my skin, but more came down on me, like a swarm of hungry mosquitoes.  
  
Tears. I started to cry. They brought trails of warmth down my numb face. With trembling fingers, I captured some of the heat. When they pulled back, all I saw was blood.  
  
A crack echoed around me. The air carried the tremendous vibrations. My muscles tightened with the noises, force. Then a wicked laughter followed. It made my skin crawl, with its ruthlessness. Shaking with fright, I cried out for it to stop. For the unnerving silence from before. To be left alone with just my thoughts to listen too. Why was I here?  
  
"I'm sorry my little Minamino." A sly, stealthy voice said from no set location.  
  
Why?  
  
Bleeding. The air was bleeding...or maybe the rain? No longer could I not see. My vision was blurred in crimson, but now white was visible between the sea of endless red. The black washed out of my cloths, evaporating into the white floor. Dark scarlet replaced it with deep puddles, and a sickening heat.  
  
It felt like the blood of a fresh kill. Still warm from the veins. Traces of life clinging to every drop. Despite my distaste for it, my frozen skin stole the heat from liquid, causing it to congeal on my light skin.  
  
I began to cry harder.  
  
"Please stop!" I screamed desperately.  
  
"Stop? Why? This is all your doing." That cold voice again. It chilled me more than the black rain.  
  
"No."  
  
A figure in white appeared off in the distance. He was unaffected by the wounded sky. His white tunic remained unstained.  
  
With unearthly grace, he moved towards me, his features becoming clearer with each step.  
  
A deadly smirk worked its way onto his slender face. Silver hair hung down his back, and shoulders. Like fine silk it brushed his cheeks. Shifty, golden eyes locked with my own wide friendly emerald ones.  
  
"You..." I said in a faint whisper.  
  
His fox ears perked to catch the feeble noise.  
  
His strides brought him to just a few feet in front of me. An ethereal glow made his aura impressive, and gave him the distinct sense of power. He stood much taller than me, and had a more muscular build. His chest was toned, and still most of his body was that of a runner. Lean, and built for speed.  
  
I gasped as he stepped closer, almost touching my body. His hand reached out for my cheek.  
  
"Beautiful Shuuichi."  
  
I tried to step back, but his hands caught my shoulders. His hold was tight, and painful. A throbbing sensation gathered beneath his palms.  
  
"Why do you run from that which you are?" He told me.  
  
"Release me!" I pleaded. I felt so weak.  
  
Without warning he pushed his lips against mine. The kiss was hungry, and bruising.  
  
My knees felt weak, and threatened to buckle. He held my steady, and pulled my closer.  
  
His arms wrapped around my back. My chest was pressed against his.  
  
Insipidly my arms clung around his neck.  
  
A searing tong traced the parameter of my mouth.  
  
Giving in very easily I parted my lips. Quickly he entered, brushing the roof of my mouth, and tong.  
  
I whimpered, at the shivers of pleasure, this intense creature was sending through me.  
  
The kiss deepened, with its own ardent flavor. Wisps of hair fell across my face, creating a tingling feeling on my skin.  
  
Pressed completely against him, he pushed me back. I was surprised when my back hit a downy mattress covered in satin ivory sheets.  
  
My hands gripped the shirt covering his chest. I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it when I felt his mouth on my neck. He licked, and nipped at my throat. Suddenly a set of fangs dug into my flesh. He licked away the blood, along with the perspiration forming on my skin.  
  
Without pause he was tearing at my cloths.  
  
My mind shut down. All thoughts left my mind, and everything around me dissolved from my senses. All I could comprehend was the mouth warming my body.  
  
My fear was still there. Maybe it added to the pleasure of it all. I should do nothing to stop what was happening, and I didn't really want to.  
  
A wave of delight surged through me, causing me to scream out.  
  
I threw my head back in bliss. My head hit a navy pillow.  
  
I was back in my own bed. The one I had gone to bed in.  
  
Still panting, and over run with warring emotions, I sat up. The navy sheet covering me slid down my chest, to stop at my waste. I pulled it the rest of the way off, and swung my legs out of bed.  
  
Feeling very rattled from the dream, and disgusted with myself for enjoying it, I got out of bed to take a cold shower.  
  
I crossed the carpeted floor of my room, and then the tiled one of the bathroom. After shutting the door, I turned on the light. I took a light pink towel out of the cabinet by the sink.  
  
Hastily I stripped off my pajamas, and entered the shower. Shortly after Luke warm water was running over my tired muscles. The small amount of sleep I had acquired had been more tiring than rejuvenating.  
  
Standing stationary, under the main jut of water from the showerhead, I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when a slender, yet masculine, hand came to rest on my shoulder.  
  
A moist breath swept over my ear. Then a gentle purring voice spoke, after licking my earlobe.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you. I'll always be waiting for you."  
  
Okay this was really creepy. Anyway I just wrote this after a party. I feel like crap. I'm a little out of it. I think this will be a lot weirder when I read it in the morning. It's 4:39am right now. I tried to go to sleep, but my mind just wouldn't shut down. Instead of just lying there feeling sick, I decided to type stuff on my computer. Well this is the by product. Hope you guys like it. 


End file.
